


Tom es Gryffindor y Dan, Slytherin

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom había creído toda su vida que era un Slytherin y que bateaba sólo para el lado heterosexual. Entonces, un buen día, Pottermore y Dan se encargaron de demostrarle, respectivamente y por separado, que en ambas afirmaciones había estado profundamente equivocado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom es Gryffindor y Dan, Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en:
> 
> 1\. Tom haciendo el test de Pottermore y quedando en Gryffindor: (http://www.antena3.com/clipping/2015/01/22/00238/31.jpg)  
> 2\. Esta foto de Dan filmando "Now you see me: the second act" y viéndose jodidamente guapo, elegante y apetecible: (http://www.radiotimes.com/uploads/images/original/67576.jpg)  
> 3\. La afirmación de mi parte de que Dan seguramente es Slytherin porque es demasiado astuto, sarcástico y ambicioso como para no serlo.

****

 

**Tom es Gryffindor y Dan, Slytherin**

Tom ya iba por su segunda cerveza de la noche cuando finalmente Dan apareció. Bueno, hablando con exacta propiedad, lo que apareció fue oscuridad ante los ojos de Tom porque algo caliente y suave se los cubrió. Dan, el muy cabrón, le había embutido a traición algún gorro tejido de lana en la cabeza.

Tom sonrió, murmuró una maldición entre dientes, levantó las manos y se las llevó a la cabeza para quitarse el gorro. Se retiró la prenda un poco mortificado porque seguramente ahora estaría despeinado. Se pasó rápidamente los dedos entre sus hebras castañas para ponerse el cabello en su sitio (lo bueno era que por esos días lo llevaba corto) y levantó los ojos para mirar al chico que estaba parado delante de él al otro lado de la mesa del pub.

Dan, como siempre, iba irreconocible para la gente de alrededor, aquella acostumbrada a no dar un segundo vistazo a los demás. Llevaba una gorra tipo militar de color castaño oscuro que le cubría casi todo el pelo, un par de sencillos vaqueros, camiseta, suéter y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Y la barba, más larga de lo que nunca antes la había llevado, pero pulcra y bien recortada: exigencias de su nuevo papel como el hijo de un millonario.

Tom pasó saliva. Dan se veía muy bien. Lo que Tom no podía comprender era por qué cada vez que se veían llegaba una y otra vez a esa conclusión; después de todo, durante un par de meses, Dan y él se habían estado viendo en más ocasiones que lo que habían conseguido verse en años anteriores. Que Dan estuviese filmando en Londres y que Tom estuviera sin novia y sin trabajo, les había abierto la puerta a un sinfín de oportunidades para quedar ahí en la ciudad y pasar tiempo juntos. Habían estado saliendo a cenar y a beber cerveza frecuentemente, incluso habían ido al cine, al teatro y a ver partidos de críquet. Momentos que Tom atesoraba porque de verdad apreciaba a Dan y a su amistad, amistad que él había sentido muy descuidada ya que siempre parecían estar en diferentes partes del mundo y cuando al fin coincidían en algún sitio, ahí también estaba Jade en medio sin permitirles ni un momento a solas.

Poder ver a Dan con tanta asiduidad y a sus anchas era algo que Tom no dejaba de agradecer. Y seguramente lo agradecía más que Dan porque, después de todo, se suponía que era él el amigo deprimido y solitario ya que, sin previo aviso, Jade había decidido que no valía la pena continuar con un noviazgo que aparentemente no iba a terminar en el altar.

Dan no se quitó su gorra pero a Tom no le incomodó. Sabía que se la dejaba para que la gente no lo reconociera como a alguien famoso y los molestaran. Le estaba sonriendo ampliamente, con burla y un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

—¿Te gusta? Acabo de comprarlo especialmente para ti.

Se refería al gorro de lana que Tom se había sacado de la cabeza y tirado sobre la mesa sin fijarse en él. No podían culparlo de no echarle un segundo vistazo a la prenda: era difícil quitarle los ojos de encima al encantador Dan una vez que éste se apersonaba en escena.

—Buenas noches también para ti, Dan. Llegas tarde, por cierto —murmuró Tom en tono divertido mientras bajaba la mirada para observar el gorro. Era rojo y tenía varios leones rampantes de color amarillo alrededor y unas grandes letras, también amarillas, que rezaban “GRYFFINDOR”. Tom lo tomó y apretó los labios para no sonreír—. Qué gran hijo de puta eres —masculló.

Dan soltó una risita, se quitó la chaqueta, la colgó en el respaldo de la silla y, finalmente, tomó asiento delante de Tom.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Además, el clima está predeciblemente horrible. Ahora que salgamos del pub podrás cubrirte del agua y del frío con todo orgullo, luciendo presuntuoso los colores de _tu casa._ —Soltó una larga y ruidosa carcajada que seguramente había estado aguantando durante horas porque incluso echó la cabeza hacia atrás a causa de la fuerza de su risa—. ¡Oh, Tom! ¿Gryffindor? ¿En serio? —dijo entre jadeos cuando terminó de reír. Se limpió las lágrimas y meneó la cabeza—. El actor de Draco Malfoy, un Gryffindor. ¡Qué ironía tan deliciosa! Imagino que tus fans se sentirán insultadas y estarán armando una revolución. ¿Van a cazarte a ti o al programador de Pottermore?

Tom sintió que enrojecía. Durante la mañana de ese día había asistido a la grabación de una entrevista para un programa de TV cerca del centro de Londres, y ahí mismo, mientras almorzaban y ante la insistencia de varios colegas, Tom se dejó convencer de hacer el test de Pottermore. Se había estado negando durante un rato, afirmando que él pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin y que nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, pero entonces alguien (quizá alguna chica bastante guapa) le puso una portátil enfrente con la web de Pottermore lista y en línea. Más tardó Tom en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador de esa página web ya lo había declarado miembro de Gryffindor.

La camarera que llegó en ese momento a preguntar qué deseaba ordenar Dan, lo salvó a éste de escuchar los improperios que acudieron a la mente de Tom. En cuanto la chica se retiró, Tom se inclinó sobre la mesa, hizo a un lado el horrible gorro rojo con amarillo, y le susurró a Dan:

—Se suponía que venías a verme para darme ánimos, no para burlarte de mí, grandísimo sinvergüenza. Además seguramente también tú eres de Gryffindor, no tienes cara para reírte. ¿El protagonista de Harry Potter? ¿Hola?

Dan se rió más.

—Oh, Tom, no puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo. ¿De veras creías que yo no aprovecharía esto para reírme un poquito? ¿Para recordarte que _toda la vida_ te he dicho que eres demasiado buen chico como para ser un Slytherin? Y no, compañero, lamento desilusionarte, pero yo no soy Gryffindor. Acuérdate que siempre he afirmado que pertenezco a Slytherin. Ah, por cierto, te traje otra cosa.

Diciendo eso, Dan puso sobre la mesa una bolsa de papel con el logo una famosa tienda departamental y que Tom ni siquiera se había percatado que traía consigo.

Tom se distrajo durante unos segundos intentando adivinar qué otro souvenir horrible de Gryffindor le habría comprado Dan. La camarera llegó y les colocó sendas pintas de cerveza y Tom le dio un largo trago a la suya. Era la tercera de la noche pero, por Dios, de veras la necesitaba. Dan lo miró con socarronería arqueando las cejas.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó Tom, temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Fuiste ya a Ollivanders a comprar tu varita? —preguntó Dan a su vez.

—¿Varita? ¿En Ollivanders? —dijo Tom bajando su cerveza—. Claro que no. En cuanto miré que la cosa ésa me puso en Gryffindor, finalicé mi sesión y devolví la portátil a quien me la había prestado. Luego, descubrí que alguien me había tomado una foto con mi gran gesto de zoquete frente a la pantalla y decidí castigarme a mí mismo por idiota poniendo la foto en Instagram. Tal como lo supones, se armó todo un revuelo. Hasta Jo me mandó un mensaje en Twitter burlándose de mí —narró sin dejar de sonreír mientras Dan lo observaba con un gesto curioso—. ¿Viste la foto? ¿O los twits? ¿O cómo fue que te enteraste de esto? —añadió Tom inseguro, pues sabía que Dan no tenía cuentas en redes sociales y casi nunca perdía el tiempo en la internet como todos los demás.

El chico era especial.

No obstante, para la sorpresa de Tom, Dan afirmó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Vi la foto y los mensajes, claro. Nunca me pierdo nada de lo que publicas —agregó con un extraño tono misterioso.

—¿Tienes cuenta en Instagram y en Twitter? —preguntó Tom incrédulo, más que nada para cubrir el bochorno que le había asaltado de repente al imaginar a Dan observando con interés las tonterías que él solía subir a la red—. Oh cielos, este sí que ha sido un día de revelaciones, válgame la Reina.

Meneó la cabeza, bebió cerveza y, de reojo, notó que Dan sonreía más.

—Siempre pudo haber sido peor, ¿no? —dijo Dan después de un momento—. Pudiste haber quedado en Hufflepuff.

Tom se rió.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Hablemos de otra cosa, por favor. ¿Qué tal va el rodaje?

A Dan le brillaron los ojos con ese entusiasmo que Tom atribuía sólo a cuando charlaban de temas de su interés, como el teatro, la música, la poesía o el trabajo.

—Maravilloso. Todos son unos tipos geniales. Michael Caine es la hostia. No tienes idea lo mucho que estoy aprendiendo de él.

Tom sonrió; se sentía genuinamente feliz por su amigo.

—Si no me equivoco, es la primera vez que te toca interpretar a un Draco Malfoy cualquiera, ¿no?

Dan se rió.

—¿Te refieres a que mi personaje es hijo de un millonario de dudosa reputación? Oh, sí. Finalmente me ha tocado ser un Malfoy. Te encantaría ver la ropa tan costosa y elegante que he tenido que usar. Creo que lo que yo me he comprado durante toda mi vida no iguala en precio lo que vale uno sólo de los guardarropas que me enfundan ahí.

Tom se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Dan podría decirlo en tono de broma, pero tal vez eso era totalmente cierto. Él se caracterizaba por su sencillez, especialmente en el vestir. Constantemente traía puesta la misma ropa y la misma gorra sin que le importara en lo más mínimo que los paparazzi le tomaran fotos así y luego lo criticaran por su pésimo gusto en modas. Parecía cualquier hijo de vecino y quizá era por ese motivo que podía ir por el mundo tan campante sin que casi nadie lo reconociera.

—Pero lo importante es lo demás. La experiencia que me está dejando y la gente que estoy conociendo. Lo que aprendo.

Dan dijo eso y a Tom le remordió un poco la consciencia. En ese momento habitaba en Londres todo el reparto de _Now you see me_ (y no sólo ellos, seguramente un montón de gente mucho más interesante, famosa e influyente que Tom), y Dan, no obstante, prefería pasar un montón de tiempo con él en vez de con cualquier otra persona. Había dedicado cada rato libre del que disponía para salir con Tom, y lo había hecho, Tom presentía, para ayudarlo a superar la ruptura de su noviazgo con Jade y la muerte de su querida perra Timber.

Dan era un amigo de verdad.

Y Tom era todo un Gryffindor si en vez de sacar partido de ello, se dedicaba a sentir remordimientos. Sonrió ante la idea. Tal vez al final todos tenían razón: Pottermore, Jo y Dan, y Tom no era más que un tonto e ingenuo Gryffindor.

—¿Y me dirás algún día qué es lo que traes ahí? —preguntó Tom mientras le daba traguitos a su cerveza.

—Oh, ¿esta bolsa, dices? —Dan se hizo el tonto señalando la gran bolsa de papel que, descarada y vistosa, dominaba casi todo el espacio sobre la mesa—. Es un regalo para ti. Una varita.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dan… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No soy un niño. Además, mucha gente me ha obsequiado _ya_ la varita de Draco Malfoy. Tengo tantas que mis sobrinas juegan a armar castillos con las cajas, imagínate. ¿Para qué gastas en…? —Una idea se le vino a la mente y se interrumpió—. Oh, ya veo. No es la varita de Draco, ¿cierto? ¡Seguramente es la de algún Gryffindor bobo y buena gente! ¿Es la de Harry? ¿O la de Neville Longbottom?

Dan sonrió y empujó aquella misteriosa bolsa hacia Tom.

—Descúbrelo por ti mismo.

Dan tenía en los ojos un resplandor de travesura que Tom no le había visto desde… Joder, no se acordaba desde cuándo. Quizá desde que eran adolescentes “jugando a actuar” en las películas de Harry Potter y Dan hacía alguna trastada o una broma particularmente buena a alguien en el plató.

—Muy bien. Al mal paso darle prisa —dijo Tom y tomó la bolsa. Sacó una caja alargada envuelta con un bonito y costoso papel de color escarlata y un gran moño de color dorado.

Miró a Dan frunciendo las cejas.

—Los colores de tu casa —se burló Dan con una amplia sonrisa—. No tenían papel con motivos de Gryffindor, así que esto fue lo más cercano que pude conseguir.

—Joder, Dan. Recuérdame no volver a quedar contigo cuando me sienta deprimido por lo que sea.

Con un golpe de tribulación y arrepentimiento, recordó la noche en la que Jade lo había mandado a la mierda. A la primera persona que llamó, fue a Dan. Éste, en medio de una fiesta para celebrar el lanzamiento de _Horns,_ se había escapado para ir a verlo, para emborracharse con él, para aguantar sus lamentos y llantos hasta que Tom se quedó dormido sobre su sofá, despertando al día siguiente con tremenda resaca y con una manta encima que sabía que Dan le había colocado antes de irse del apartamento.

Daniel Radcliffe era un amigo excepcional, no había manera de negarlo. Tom tenía el deber moral de permitirle que se burlara lo que quisiera de su nueva condición de “león”. Sin embargo, Dan no parecía en absoluto acongojado por las palabras que Tom acababa de pronunciar. Continuaba mirándolo con picardía y Tom se apresuró a rasgar el papel para descubrir de quién era la varita mágica que le había comprado. Terminó de abrir el paquete y se le quedó viendo.

En efecto, era _una varita mágica._ Pero…

Tom soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que provocó que todos los parroquianos en el pub se giraran a verlo. Avergonzado, bajó el volumen de su risa y procuró cubrir la caja con el papel rasgado para que nadie pudiese ver de qué se trataba.

—Mi queridísimo Dan —comenzó a decir sarcásticamente mientras observaba aquella caja de color azul rey con blanco que ponía a grandes letras “MAGIC WAND” y, en cuyo interior, Tom sabía, tenía un aparato eléctrico que nada tenía que ver con las varitas que usaban los protagonistas de la saga de magos—. Creo que te has equivocado. Lo que Pottermore hizo fue ponerme en la casa de Gryffindor, no cambiarme el pene por un clítoris. Me temo, amigo, que todavía no me verás caer _así de bajo._

Dan no dijo nada. Sin dejar de sonreír, sólo miró a Tom con un ardor que provocó que éste temiera lo peor. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Dan? ¿No era todo eso sólo una broma?

Temiendo haberse perdido de algo, Tom observó con más detenimiento la caja de la Magic Wand marca Hitachi que Dan le había dado. No, no cabía duda que seguía siendo el mismo producto que Tom conocía y que, él sabía muy bien, era sólo para mujeres. La Magic Wand era un aparato eléctrico “para masajes”, pero cuyo uso extendido y que la había vuelto famosísima desde los años 70, era el de un juguete sexual: un vibrador para estimular el clítoris de las damas. Con una gran cabeza de caucho en la punta, tenía una horrible forma de micrófono, según le parecía a Tom.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entiendo la broma —dijo Tom soltando risitas y mirando abochornado a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo descubriera con semejante cosa en la mano—. Es una “varita mágica”, después de todo. Pero, ¿qué demonios crees que voy a hacer con ella? _¿Regalársela a mi madre?_

Dan se rió entre dientes.

—Podrías usarla —dijo en un tono de voz extrañamente bajo.

Tom entrecerró los ojos.

—Dan, por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es sólo para mujeres. No hay manera de que… de que a mí me sirva de algo —agregó sonrojándose un poco.

Dan, por toda respuesta, sacó otra caja que había quedado en el fondo de la bolsa y que Tom no había visto. Se la dio a Tom y éste la tomó con intriga. Era mucho más pequeña. La abrió sin dejar de sonreír. Era un objeto de silicón trasparente al que no le hallaba figura.

—Dan, ¿qué demonios es…? —Leyó lo que decía el empaque, se sonrojó muchísimo más y añadió un sofocado—: Oh. Ya veo.

“ACCESORIO MASAJEADOR MASCULINO PARA LA MAGIC WAND DE HITACHI. Un cabezal exclusivamente PARA ELLOS. Sí, ahora ELLOS podrán beneficiarse también de las sorprendentes virtudes de la Varita Mágica en todo su esplendor, ya que este fantástico cabezal les permitirá, de una forma totalmente ergonómica, _agarrar, menear, presionar y estimular_ el pene de manera flexible y suave.”

Tom miró la foto del producto con atención, especialmente para no tener que elevar los ojos y mirar a Dan a la cara. Aquella cosa (“cabezal”, lo llamaban) era de silicón transparente; tenía en un extremo un orificio para colocarse en la cabeza de caucho de la Magic Wand y, en el otro, algún tipo de tubo para meter el pene y lo cual servía, Tom suponía, para fingir que estabas penetrando a algo o a alguien.

—Dan, joder, te pasas. Qué regalos haces —masculló avergonzado y Dan soltó un par de risitas.

—¿Por qué? A ver, voy a confesarte que al principio sí quería comprarte la varita de alguno de los de Gryffindor y con esa intención fui a la tienda. Pensé en buscar la de Hermione para que tu humillación fuera mayor, pero luego me dije: “¿Para qué necesitaría Tom eso aparte de la vergüenza inicial? Va a terminar en la basura. Mejor obsequiarle algo que lo abochorne igual pero que también pueda darle un buen uso”, y entonces creí que podía regalarte un “compañerito” que le dé un descanso a tus pobres manos en las largas noches de soledad ahora que… Ahora que estás soltero —finalizó suavizando el tono de voz.

Tom levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Dan que lo miraban con cariño y comprensión. Dan lo conocía bien. Sabía que él no era de los que andaban buscando ligues de una noche sólo para enfriarse las calenturas. La verdad fuera dicha, Tom no se había acostado con nadie en todo ese tiempo. Ahora que estaba sin novia después de años de relación, lo que solía hacer para desahogarse era, tal como Dan insinuaba, usar a su mano derecha en breves y un tanto insatisfactorios actos “masturbatorios”; que además eran bastante agridulces e ingratos porque siempre finalizaba pensando en Jade.

—Por supuesto que no voy a usar esta cosa —dijo Tom, intentando superar su abochornamiento. Porque, además, si la usaba o no, sería sólo su secreto y jamás se lo contaría a Dan, claro que no—. Te lo digo, amigo: lo único que has hecho ha sido tirar tu dinero a la basura.

—Claro que la usarás. Todo mago necesita de su fiel y potente instrumento mágico —insistió Dan con una tremenda seriedad fingida—. Además, este hará milagros en ti. Te podrás aplicar _winguardium leviosas_ que te levantarán a tu amiguito por todo lo alto. _Engorgios_ que te lo pondrán enorme _._ Quizá hasta un buen _incendio_ que te haga arder y, para finalizar, un _bombarda_ que te ayude a explotar.

Tom se rió y se sonrojó tanto que creyó que la cara se le prendería en combustión espontánea.

—Idiota —dijo.

Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba las dos cajas con aquellos aparatejos y los guardaba de nuevo en la bolsa. No entendía por qué se sentía tan azorado y pudoroso. Después de todo, tenía veintisiete años y una vasta experiencia sexual: no había por qué avergonzarse como si estuviera en la pubertad sólo porque le regalaban un juguetito para su uso y satisfacción personal.

De hecho, regalarse ese tipo de cosas no era tan poco común. Muchos de sus amigos incluso se obsequiaban dildos gigantescos entre ellos más que nada como broma, aunque nadie podía asegurar que jamás los utilizaran al menos por curiosidad. Dan, en cambio, había tenido la suficiente delicadeza para al menos obsequiarle a Tom algo _enteramente masculino._

Entonces, ¿por qué aquella sensación de bochorno?

Tom no tenía idea.

—¿Me contarás cuando finalmente hagas magia con tu varita? —continuó Dan burlándose despiadadamente— Creo que un buen _aguamenti_ bastará para que obtengas un potente chorro de…

—¡Carajo, Daniel, ya cállate! —exclamó Tom para interrumpirlo.

Le arrojó el horrible gorro de Gryffindor a la cara con la esperanza de que se lo tragara y así poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro: deshacerse de la prenda y conseguir que aquel cabroncete se callara y dejara de reír.

* * *

 

El siguiente fin de semana Dan salió de la ciudad para visitar a sus padres. Tom se quedó en Londres con el firme propósito de adelantar en la lectura de los diez diferentes guiones que le había mandado su agente con el fin de elegir la siguiente película a filmar. No obstante, el descarado de Dan no dejó de molestarlo con el tema, ahora por mensajes de texto a su teléfono móvil.

 

 

 

 

> “Hola, Tom. ¿Qué tal tu sábado? ¿Ya fuiste lo suficientemente Gryffindor para hacerle honor a tu casa y usar tu varita mágica? VALOR, AMIGO LEÓN. VALOR Y CORAJE.
> 
> PD. ¿Qué tal avanza la lectura de los guiones?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hola, HijodePuta. Bien, gracias. Saludos a tus padres, espero que los tres estén pasándola bien. Hablando de la varita: ya te dije que no pienso usar esa cosa y así va a ser. Deberías venir por ella, llevarla a la tienda y pedir la devolución de tu dinero.
> 
> PD. Progresando lentamente. Ninguno de los papeles que me ofrecen es tan fogoso y gallardo como para estar a la altura de un tremendo Gryffindor como yo.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hola, patética muestra de la casa de los valientes. No voy a hacer tal cosa. Ninguna tienda te devuelve dinero cuando usas sus productos e intentas devolverlos todos pringosos, sucios y… ugh. Prefiero no pensar en ello. Venden jabones especiales para limpiar juguetitos. Cuando regrese a Londres te diré dónde: seguramente necesitarás comprarlo por litros.
> 
> PD. Estoy seguro de que tomarás la mejor decisión. Si quieres que te ayude a elegir, invítame a tu apartamento el lunes en la noche.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hola, bestia infernal cuya casa estoy seguro no es Gryffindor. Se nota que estás bastante bien informado acerca de juguetes sexuales y sus accesorios. Ahora que lo pienso: TÚ TIENES UNA MAGIC WAND HITACHI. Es por eso que SABÍAS que había accesorios para hombres.
> 
> PD. Por supuesto, idiota. Te espero a partir de las 6 pm.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hola, hijo de Trelawney. Increíble, pero has adivinado ambas cuestiones: ni soy Gryffindor (aunque aquí has hecho trampa: yo ya te lo había dicho) y sí soy el feliz poseedor de una Magic Wand igual a la que te compré. Tengo años con ella, en realidad. Nada más que, en mi caso, mi “accesorio complementario varonil” no es como el tuyo. Es… diferente. Para hombre también, pero diferente. ;)
> 
> PD. De acuerdo, ahí te veo. Yo llevo el vino, tú compra la cena.”

 

 

Tom ya no respondió nada a Dan ni continuó leyendo los guiones cinematográficos. Éstos quedaron olvidados completamente sobre la mesita de la sala, y Tom, tumbado sobre el sofá y mirando fijo a su teléfono móvil, sólo tenía un pensamiento dándole vueltas en la cabeza: Dan también poseía una cosa como la que le había obsequiado. Y la usaba. Y tenía un accesorio _diferente,_ había dicho.

¿A qué se habría estado refiriendo?

Con un golpe de inspiración, Tom se levantó del sofá y buscó su computadora portátil. _Googleó_ “accesorios masculinos para la Magic Wand Hitachi” y no tardó en obtener resultados.

Lo que vio lo dejó impactado.

El cabezal que Dan le había obsequiado (aquella cosita de plástico que simulaba un… bueno, un agujero para penetrarlo) era el único en ese estilo. Todos los demás accesorios para hombres que podían “enchufarse” a la Magic Wand, eran bastante gays. Eran dildos. Dildos de diferentes formas y tipos. Había unos enormes, otros largos y delgados, otros dobles, otros extremadamente gruesos, y uno negro gigantesco con protuberancias monstruosas cuyo nombre causó que Tom sufriera un escalofrío: “El Castiga Próstatas”.

Por alguna razón extraña, comenzó a salivar y a acalorarse mientras miraba.

¿Cuál de esas cosas se habría comprado Dan para él mismo? ¿De verdad el chico se masturbaría… _así?_ ¿Metiéndose cosas en vez de meterse él en ellas?

Bueno, después de todo, Dan era bisexual. Se lo había confesado a Tom hacía años. Incluso le había contado que prefería hacerlo con chicos porque… Bueno, porque estaban más, ejem… apretados.

Tom recordó esas palabras y la expresión de éxtasis que había tenido Dan en la cara mientras le narraba su primera aventura homosexual, y Tom no pudo evitar la ráfaga de repentina excitación que sacudió cada célula de su ser. Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del portátil intentando adivinar cuál de esos dildos usaría Dan, se pasó una mano por encima de sus vaqueros, ajustándose una erección que crecía a momentos.

—Por Dios, no puedo creer que me esté calentando sólo de mirar esto  —gimió Tom sobándose por encima del pantalón, mucho más excitado de lo que se había sentido _en años._

Se frotó un par de veces más, cerró los ojos y colocó la portátil a un lado. No tenía caso negarse a un poco de placer y, de paso, aprovechar para estrenar el regalito que Dan le había hecho. Lo bueno era que nadie tendría por qué enterarse jamás de que lo usó. Autoconvenciéndose y reconfortándose con ese argumento, Tom se levantó del sillón y se fue a su cuarto. Ahí, sacó las dos cajas con los regalos de Dan y procedió a limpiar, armar y enchufar el producto tal como lo indicaban las instrucciones. Después de un par de minutos, tuvo todo listo y comenzó a desnudarse. Rescató un botecito de lubricante del fondo de una de sus gavetas y, con todo a la mano, se acostó.

Era sorprendente que su erección no hubiera amainado con todo aquel trámite que había tenido que hacer para alistar el escenario. De hecho, la tenía tan dura que sabía que no iba a tener que hacer demasiado para poder correrse. Se acostó boca arriba y, gimiendo, observó que la punta de su erección brillaba con gotitas de preseminal.

Cerró los ojos, tomó su pene con una mano y se acarició un par de veces, siseando ante la sensación. No estaba fantaseando con ninguna chica en particular… Ni siquiera estaba pensando en Jade. Lo que Tom tenía en mente era a Dan y a su brillante y linda sonrisa, pero no se preocupó por ello ni se sintió culpable. Lo atribuyó a todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días y a que el “masturbador” que estaba a punto de usar, se lo había regalado el mismo Dan. Gimiendo de placer, Tom abrió los ojos, se soltó y usó ambas manos para tomar la Magic Wand y poner una buena cantidad de lubricante dentro del orificio del cabezal. Encendió el aparato y éste comenzó a zumbar y vibrar con fuerza pavorosa a pesar de ser la velocidad baja. Un tanto asustado, Tom lo apagó, decidiendo que era mejor colocárselo primero y encenderlo después.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Tom dirigió aquella cosa hacia su erección. Había acomodado las almohadas de modo que podía permanecer en una posición donde quedaba casi sentado y así, podría observar con claridad lo que sucedía en las partes bajas de su cuerpo. Levantó las rodillas, colocó las plantas de los pies sobre el colchón y abrió las piernas lo más que pudo.

—Muy bien, Dan —susurró irreflexiva y sarcásticamente—. Espero que estés contento: estoy a punto de correrme usando tu famosa Magic Wand. Oh, pero espera… olvidaba que jamás vas a enterarte de ello. Es una pena que no puedas saber que tenías razón, ¿no crees?

Con esas palabras, metió su erección en el agujero correspondiente y volvió a encender el vibrador. Éste comenzó a apretar y a masajear su pene de manera deliciosa, fuerte y dura, causando una fricción que no recordaba haber sentido nunca al tener sexo con una chica.

_Con los chicos se siente más apretado, Tom. Más caliente y más apretado. No podrías creerlo. Tendrías que experimentarlo._

Las palabras de Dan, dichas en una lejana conversación sucedida años atrás, reverberaron en el cerebro de Tom como campanadas en la cúpula de una iglesia. Apretado. _Caliente y apretado_.

Más y más.

—Joder, Dan —masculló Tom, retorciéndose sobre el colchón, sin tener idea de por qué mencionaba el nombre de su amigo, sin saber por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Gimió más y cerró los ojos a pesar de su anterior decisión de mirar todo el tiempo lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Yo también tengo una Magic Wand. Pero con otro tipo de accesorio. Uno… diferente._

Tom gimió apretando los labios, echando las caderas hacia adelante; el orgasmo acercándose a toda velocidad. Recordó la película _Horns_ la cual había visto hacía poco; ahí, Dan tenía una escena adorable y sensual con su coprotagonista. Tom gimoteó y se estremeció al pensar en ello… no por la chica, sino por Dan.

_Dan haciendo el amor._

Entonces, una imagen increíble invadió el cerebro de Tom: una donde podía imaginar a Dan desnudo sobre una cama, así tal cual como estaba él en ese momento, Dan usando una Magic Wand pero en vez de un cabezal para heterosexuales estaba metiéndose por el culo (por su bonito, apretado, caliente culo, joder, Dan) un dildo enorme, brillante y mojado por el lubricante, y jadeaba y se retorcía, y se corría arrojando chorros larguísimos de semen aperlado y ardiente que caían por todo su cuerpo, y por todos los demonios, Tom quería probar. Se vio a él mismo uniéndose a su fantasía, inclinándose sobre Dan, lamiendo la corrida que había caído sobre su cuerpo, echándosele encima, levantándole las piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaban su pecho y, finalmente, sacándole el dildo y sumergiéndose él mismo en el culo de Dan, follándoselo con fuerza y rapidez, adentro y afuera, y…

—OH, JODER, SÍ… ASÍ.

Echó el cuerpo hacia arriba, empujó las caderas y se derramó con aquella idea en la cabeza, demasiado ocupado disfrutando del éxtasis y de los deliciosos estremecimientos que invadían su cuerpo como para alarmarse por nada más.

Que después, cuando recuperara un poco de cordura y de consciencia, hubiera querido tener una verdadera varita mágica para avadakedavrearse con ella, ya sería otra historia. Porque se lo merecía, porque, por todos los demonios del infierno, era un pervertido y un desgraciado.

Acababa de masturbarse y de tener el mejor orgasmo que había experimentado en años mientras fantaseaba en follarse a su mejor amigo.

¿Qué tipo de monstruo depravado hacía semejante cosa?

Y luego Pottermore insistía en que era un Gryffindor.

* * *

 

Pasó las siguientes horas en penitencia total.

Se duchó con agua helada para expiar un poco de culpa y escondió la Magic Wand en un rincón de difícil acceso dentro de su armario para no tener la tentación de usarla en mucho tiempo. O nunca, si de él dependía.

Pensó y pensó en lo que acababa de suceder; su ánimo variando y sus análisis resultando por diferentes derroteros, algunos de los cuales lo aliviaban un poco y otros lo hacían sentir peor. Incluso llegó un momento en el que creyó que tal vez era bisexual, luego se convenció de que no era posible: nunca, antes de Dan, se había sentido atraído por un chico. Finalmente y para no terminar en suicidio, optó por “decidir” que eso que le había pasado era un caso aislado y extraordinario y había sucedido enteramente por culpa de Dan.

Por supuesto. Ahí estaba el quid: Dan había tenido toda la culpa, primero al regalarse aquella cosa y, después, al picarle la curiosidad al confesarle que él también tenía una pero con un accesorio gay.

Como fuera, restaba algo alentador con respecto a todo eso: que ni Dan ni nadie sabrían jamás que era lo que había sucedido con Tom y la famosa Magic Wand.

Consolándose de ese modo, Tom cenó alegremente e intentó olvidar el ignominioso asunto. Finalmente, suspirando y preparándose para ir a la cama —ahora a dormir, gracias—, Tom se lavó los dientes y procedió a acostarse. Tomó su teléfono móvil para colocar la alarma y descubrió que tenía un mensaje de texto que Dan le había enviado hacía horas. Frunció el ceño, pensando que tal vez había arribado cuando él estaba en la ducha y por eso no lo había escuchado.

Lo abrió, lo leyó, gritó y el teléfono casi se le cae de las manos.

Dan había escrito:

 

 

 

> “Hola, pajero. Ahora no tienes otra alternativa más que aceptar que eres un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza: has caído víctima de la curiosidad, ¿a que sí? Igualito que Harry Potter, metiéndote en problemas por querer averiguarlo todo. Apuesto a que has ido corriendo a investigar cuáles son los otros accesorios para la Magic Wand y te has calentado tanto mirándolos, que has terminado usando la tuya. Lo sabía, amigo, no hay de qué sentirse avergonzado. Espero que la hayas disfrutado, que para eso te la obsequié. Ahora, si te has pajeado pensando en mí… Bueno, eso es otra cosa y tendrás que pagar por ello, grandísimo pervertido.
> 
> PD. El lunes en tu casa.”

* * *

 

¿ _Cómo_ , en nombre de todo lo que era sagrado, podía saber Dan todo lo que en verdad había sucedido?

Tom no podía comprender _cómo_ , y pasó todo el maldito domingo pensando en ello.

Convenciéndose cada vez más que no era posible. Que tal vez sólo eran delirios de Tom y lo que en verdad había sucedido era que Dan simplemente había hecho una broma en aquel último mensaje de texto sin imaginar, ni por asomo, que todo lo dicho por él resultaba cierto a pie juntillas.

Sí, eso último tenía que ser. Todo era una enorme y maldita casualidad. Porque si no, Tom no tenía idea de cómo podría volver a ver a su amigo a los ojos en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente al día siguiente.

Para disimular, Tom finalmente se había decidido a mandarle un mensaje de texto a Dan burlándose de lo dicho por él como si todo fuera una gran broma y finalizando con una frase típica de Harry Potter: “¿Hacerme pajas pensando en ti? Más quisieras, Radcliffe.”

Se sentía patético.

Y muy Gryffindor.

Lo peor fue que Dan ni siquiera le contestó.

* * *

 

Llegó el lunes y, para distraerse y dejar de pensar en el asunto, Tom se largó a la casa de su hermano Chris a visitar a sus sobrinas. Les llevó el gorro de Gryffindor que Dan le había dado y Jaz, la mayor, se adueñó de él enseguida.

Tener a ese par de princesas a su alrededor y charlar de vicisitudes mundanas con su familia le ayudaron, en efecto, a dejar de pensar en los sucesos _pervertidos_ que habían acaecido ese fin de semana. No obstante, hubo otros pensamientos un poco más castos (pero no por ello menos perturbadores) que ocuparon su mente mientras veía a sus hermosas sobrinitas jugar con sus muñecos de felpa.

Jaz tenía el gorro metido hasta las cejas y se veía adorable, con sus rizos dorados sobresaliendo por todos lados. Jugaba y hablaba “idioma de bebé” con su hermanita menor y, sólo por estarlas observando, Tom se vio invadido por un curioso sentimiento de ternura. Uno, que si era sincero con él mismo, tenía que reconocer que también en ciertas ocasiones Dan le hacía experimentar, como cuando se emocionaba como niño pequeño porque sus equipos de rugby o fútbol ganaban algún partido; o como en aquella ocasión en la que quiso hornear galletas para Navidad y las quemó todas. Se había puesto tan deprimido y enojado con él mismo (pocas veces tenías la mala suerte de mirar a Daniel Radcliffe así) que Tom le había compuesto e interpretado una canción acompañado de su guitarra en ese mismo instante sólo para ayudarle a recobrar el buen humor. Dan se había sentido tan conmovido que casi se había echado a llorar. Había abrazado a Tom con todo y guitarra, y…

—¿Ya elegiste un guión? —le preguntó Chris, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no. La verdad ni los he leído todos. La mayoría son para trabajar fuera del país y justo ahora no tengo ganas de viajar. Tal vez por eso lo estoy postergando…

Chris sonrió y lo miró intensamente.

—Dan continúa trabajando en Londres, ¿cierto?

Ante la mención del nombre del chico que no había dejado su mente durante todas aquellas horas, Tom levantó la mirada bruscamente e incluso sintió que se sonrojaba un poco. Intentó recuperar la calma para que Chris, quien lo conocía endiabladamente bien, no sospechara nada.

—Sí, todavía les falta un largo rato para terminar la filmación. ¿Por-por qué lo preguntas?

Chris puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque me doy cuenta de que, desde que llegó a Londres en noviembre, tú y él no han hecho otra cosa que pasar el tiempo juntos. Es obvio que no quieres irte de la ciudad porque él está ahí y sabes que eso no será permanente. Quizá deberías tomar un papel cuando él también se vaya a trabajar a otro lado, ¿no crees? Mientras, pueden continuar aprovechando la ocasión para seguir viéndose.

—Ah —jadeó Tom y volvió a bajar la mirada—. Sí-sí.

Quizá Chris tenía razón y Tom ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. Podía ser verdad que no quisiera irse de Londres todavía porque Dan estaba ahí mismo y eso era algo milagroso que casi nunca acontecía. En el fondo de su corazón, estaba anhelando aprovecharlo al máximo.

—De hecho —continuó Chris—, estaba pensando en eso y cruzando los dedos para que Dan esté todavía aquí para el 14 de febrero… Así podrás salir con él y no te sentirás tan deprimido por no tener a… Por no tener novia. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Tom respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Él ni siquiera había pensado en eso ni le deprimía en lo más mínimo no tener novia para el día de San Valentín. En realidad ya ni siquiera recordaba a Jade más que cuando alguien se la mencionaba o cuando él mismo la comparaba con lo que Dan le hacía sentir.

Oh, cielos.

—Él tampoco tiene novia, ¿no? Me refiero a Dan —preguntó Chris.

Tom negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que una punzada de molestia invadía su ánimo. Pero no. Era poco probable que Dan se hiciese de un compromiso amoroso en los pocos días que restaban para San Valentín. Después de todo, tenía meses sin novia.

O novio.

Dan había dejado mucho a un lado para volcarse de lleno en su relación con Tom. ¿Cómo éste había estado tan ciego para no verlo?

—Gracias, Chris —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Gracias, de qué? —preguntó su hermano con gesto extrañado.

Cierto, ¿qué le estaba agradeciendo Tom?  ¿De que gracias a esa charla había comprendido lo valioso que era Dan para él y que no quería volver a perderle la pista y pasar meses sin verlo como antes?

¿O le estaba agradeciendo por darle una tremenda epifanía al hacerlo reconocer que esos minutos que pasaba al lado de Dan eran el mejor tiempo de su vida? ¿De obligarlo a percatarse de que ese chico sencillo, bromista, inteligente y culto lo hacía tan feliz como nunca había sido con Jade? ¿De hacerlo caer en la cuenta de que cada mañana al despertar lo primero que se le venía a la mente era hablar o escribirse con Dan para preguntarle cuándo podrían verse de nuevo? ¿De recordar que se lo pasaba contando las horas que faltaban para su siguiente encuentro? ¿De admitir que miraba a Dan de pies a cabeza y pensaba en lo guapo que se ponía cada día? ¿De conceder que sí, que se ponía un poquito celoso cuando Dan le hablaba de los otros chicos o chicas que existían en su vida? ¿De aceptar que la verdad era que no extrañaba a Jade ni a nadie más cuando estaba con Dan? ¿De reconocer que había visto _What if_ más veces de lo que era normal para tratarse de una comedia romántica no tan excepcional? ¿De admitir que había experimentado su mejor orgasmo _en años_ mientras fantaseaba con él y en cómo se lo follaría?

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Ahora, gracias a Chris, lo sabía.

Estaba enamorado.

* * *

 

Cuando Dan llegó aquella noche a su apartamento y sonó el timbre, Tom perdió los estribos por completo.

Horas antes había dejado la casa de Chris hecho un manojo de nervios, riéndose como histérico, sin comprender cómo demonios había podido “enamorarse” de un hombre si se suponía que él era heterosexual pero, al mismo tiempo, incapaz de continuar negándose a esa realidad. Dejó a su hermano y a sus niñas muy desconcertados y preocupados, sin responder a las preguntas de Chris de qué demonios era lo que le pasaba y si no quería que lo llevara a ver a un doctor.

Luego, había llegado a su apartamento y había pasado todo aquel tiempo caminando como loco alrededor de la mesita de la sala, analizando lo que sucedía, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica y quizá una solución.

Entonces Dan llegó y Tom quiso ponerse a gritar.

Estaba temblando cuando caminó hacia la puerta a abrirle. No obstante, ver a su amigo, tan guapo y sereno como siempre, tuvo un efecto paliativo instantáneo: Tom se tranquilizó y comenzó de nuevo a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Tom? ¿Te sientes bien? —fue lo que Dan le preguntó, mirándolo con intensidad e inquietud.

Traía una botella de un vino costoso y fino en las manos, y fue cuando Tom reparó en que a él se le había olvidado comprar la cena.

—Yo… la verdad no lo sé —respondió Tom sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro chico. Por su mente desfilaron los momentos que habían pasado juntos en Londres durante aquel par de meses, todas las charlas que habían tenido, los paseos y las risas compartidas y, finalmente y como un golpe de gracia, el descubrimiento de que, si pasaba algo sexual entre ellos dos, Tom no estaría en absoluto disgustado sino todo lo contrario.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía todas las dudas del mundo acerca de todo, pero había una sola cosa de la que sí estaba seguro.

No quería perder a Dan.

Dio un paso hacia su amigo, armándose de valor. Dan abrió mucho los ojos y esperó.

—Dan, tengo una pregunta para ti —masculló Tom con la boca seca—. Sé que eres bisexual...

—¿Ajá? —dijo el otro con incertidumbre, pero animándolo a continuar.

—Así que creo que puedo preguntarte… ¿Me encuentras atractivo?

Dan se rió nerviosamente, según le pareció a Tom.

—¡Qué pregunta tan idiota! Claro que te encuentro atractivo. Tendría que estar ciego para no apreciar lo guapo que eres.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, no me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que si me encuentras atractivo como… como para gustarte. Como para salir conmigo.

La sonrisa de Dan desapareció de su cara y la tristeza refulgió en sus ojos azules.

—Tom. ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? —dijo dolido—. Tú no eres bisexual.

—¿Y si lo fuera? —preguntó Tom intempestiva, arriesgada e irracionalmente.

Joder, cada día se convencía más de que todos a su alrededor tenían razón: él no era más que un valiente pero estúpido miembro de la casa de Gryffindor.

—Si lo fueras… —suspiró Dan, arqueó las cejas y sonrió. Dio un paso hasta Tom y se quedó a menos de un palmo de él. Con manos temblorosas, acunó sus mejillas. Tom contuvo el aliento, esperando. Dan se estiró hasta que lo alcanzó con su boca y depositó un breve y hermoso beso en sus labios. Se retiró y lo miró con esperanza y, Tom presentía, inseguridad y miedo—. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —susurró.

Tom asintió vehemente. No sabía qué demonios era lo que iba a salir de todo eso, pero no le importaba. No iba a dejarlo ir: no podría vivir sabiendo que la felicidad se le había presentado así tan en bandeja de plata y él había permitido que se marchara.

Tomó a Dan de la chaqueta de cuero negro, tiró de él hasta pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo y le plantó un beso furioso en la sonrojada boca. Durante unos segundos Dan lloriqueó como si no pudiera creerlo y, entonces, se entregó en cuerpo y alma al beso.

Oh, era delicioso. Delicioso y diferente. Había fuerza, dominación y una barba que le hacía cosquillas, detalles que Tom jamás había experimentado al besar a nadie más. Sonrió un poco ante eso e intensificó el beso. El roce inocente que Dan le había dado antes sólo lo había dejado con deseos de mucho más, pero había demostrado que todo podía ser posible y que ambos querían eso; había hablado miles de palabras de parte del otro chico.

Tom besó a su amigo con ganas acumuladas, con cierta violencia y pasión nunca antes empleadas, con promesas y esperanzas implícitas que así quedaban selladas. Dan le correspondió igual, y soltó la botella de vino que, misericordiosamente, cayó suave sobre la alfombra y no se rompió. Rodó alejándose de ellos pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Ya con las manos libres, Dan, un tanto tímidamente, aferró a Tom de los brazos y pellizcó las mangas de su camisa.

—Tom —suspiró contra sus labios, incrédulo, feliz, jadeante.

Tom se sintió conmovido y comprendió miles de cosas al instante.

—¿Desde cuándo te sientes… así? —le preguntó sin alejarse mucho de su boca, apoyando su frente contra la de Dan. Sintió que éste se tensaba un poco ante su cuestionamiento—. ¿Desde cuándo, Dan? —insistió.

Dan sonrió tristemente.

—Joder, Tom. Quizá desde el día en que te conocí, no lo sé —susurró—. Era… era un martirio verte con Jade. Quise matarla cuando te dejó. Yo… yo… nunca la tragué. Si la aguantaba era porque sabía que tú nunca… Y no quería perderte como amigo.

Tom sintió que algo se le retorcía en las entrañas. Era remordimiento en su más pura expresión.

—No tenía idea de que te sentías así —Se rió incrédulo— Es que, joder,  Dan, tú eres un chico excepcional y no comprendo qué es lo que ves en mí. Yo soy… yo soy un cualquiera.

Dan le dio un golpecito en uno de sus brazos.

—Pero eres _mi_ cualquiera —afirmó.

Tom se rió más.

—Excelente modo de elevar mi autoestima, gracias.

Dan soltó risitas.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Claro que creo que eres especial, no seas bobo. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas de esto porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte _una vez más._

Tom cerró los ojos durante un momento. Le torturaba imaginar a Dan sufriendo por él. Si hubiera sabido antes…

—¿Arrepentirme? ¿De esto? Oye, Dan… Recuerda que soy un Gryffindor —dijo y sonrió. Dan sonrió también y se retiró un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. No obstante, ninguno de los dos aflojó el agarre de sus manos sobre la ropa del otro—. Y me siento lo suficientemente temerario como para intentarlo. Quiero intentarlo. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero verte cada vez que a ambos nos sea posible, cada vez que nuestros trabajos nos lo permitan. Quiero… Joder, Dan. Creo que te quiero. —Resopló incrédulo, no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir. Dan, escuchándolo atento, apretó los labios y los ojos se le humedecieron—. No entiendo ni cómo pasó, pero así es. Te quiero. Y quiero _todo_ contigo.

Dan se arrojó de nuevo sobre Tom y volvió a besarlo, ahora con desesperación, con sus manos moviéndose inquietas por la espalda y los brazos de Tom, dirigiéndose hacia el frente de su camisa y comenzando a desabrochar cada botón.

Lo hizo despacio, como dándole oportunidad a Tom de negarse a continuar. Pero Tom no lo tenía pensado ni por asomo. Le quitó la chaqueta de cuero a Dan y la dejó caer al suelo, llevando las manos de inmediato hacia el borde de su suéter para también retirárselo.

—¿Estás… estás seguro…? —jadeó Dan entre besos y ruido de manos ansiosas quitando ropa.

—Como nunca antes estuve seguro de nada, Dan. Yo… —se retiró un poco y aspiró fuerte antes de confesar—: Eres mi fantasía, Daniel Radcliffe. Ya podrás estar contento: tu Magic Wand hizo esa magia en mí —agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

Dan soltó una risita.

—Oh, joder, sí —dijo con ojos resplandecientes—. Sabía que funcionaría. ¡Caíste en mi trampa! ¡Te hiciste una paja pensando en mí! ¿Lo hiciste, verdad, pervertido? 

Tom abrió mucho la boca y se quedó quieto, lo que permitió que Dan pudiera quitarle finalmente la camisa y comenzara a abrirle el pantalón. ¡Joder, el cabrón en verdad era un Slytherin! Ahora Tom veía todo claro: Dan lo había estado manipulando; moviendo hilos y aplicando estrategias para conseguir que Tom terminara haciéndose una paja deliciosa pensando en él.

—Y ha sido la mejor de toda mi vida —reveló Tom con voz ronca porque, ¿qué caso tenía negarlo cuando era cierto?— Maldito Slytherin, astuto e intrigante. Me volviste gay.

Dan soltó una de esas carcajadas que Tom tanto amaba.

—¿Nunca escuchaste que los Slytherin siempre conseguimos lo que deseamos haciendo _lo que sea_ para obtenerlo?  —dijo y guiñó un ojo.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Dan diría en mucho rato porque enseguida encontró una actividad más productiva en qué ocupar su deliciosa boca. Se hincó frente a Tom y tomó su pulsante erección entre sus sonrojados labios.

—Dios mío —jadeó Tom  y cerró los ojos; aferró los cabellos de Dan y sonrió cuando la barba del chico le hizo cosquillas en la ingle. No obstante, después de eso, sólo pudo gemir y jadear incoherencias porque Dan le estaba haciendo una mamada extraordinaria, una que lo estaba haciendo ver estrellas.

Hasta que se corrió. Se vació en la garganta del chico que tanto quería y admiraba, azorado, todavía sin poder creer el giro en su suerte.

Dan se levantó enseguida y lo besó en la boca con furia renovada. Tomó una mano de Tom y la colocó encima de su pantalón a la altura de su miembro endurecido. Gimió cuando Tom, desfalleciente y feliz, le apretó con fuerza. Le frotó ahí hasta que lo hizo estremecerse de placer contenido.

—Vamos a tu cuarto —masculló Dan con voz trémula, retorciéndose bajo las caricias de Tom—. Quiero que… quiero que me folles. No tienes idea de lo listo que estoy para ti… Tengo _meses_ usando cierto accesorio de la Magic Wand mientras pienso que eres tú quien…

No necesitó decir más. Tom gimoteó sólo de escuchar e imaginar eso, arrastró a Dan a su cuarto, lo arrojó sobre la cama y lo desvistió completamente. Justo a tiempo, su erección volvió a la vida, lista para darles oportunidad de cumplir su fantasía compartida: una con la que Dan llevaba años soñando, una que era bastante reciente para Tom. Así que Tom se lo dio. Terminó de desnudarse y se unió con Dan en la cama. Éste le colocó un condón, lo embadurnó con lubricante y se posicionó boca abajo. Tom se tomó unos segundos para admirar aquel cuerpo hermoso, delgado y ligeramente musculoso. Un trasero de ensueño en el que no había dejado de pensar los últimos días. Se mordió los labios. Todavía le costaba creer que Dan quisiera hacer _eso_ con él.

No obstante, esa, su primera vez, quería verlo a la cara. Quería ver sus ojos y su expresión de éxtasis cuando eyaculara.

Aferró a Dan de los brazos y lo giró sobre la cama. Dan lo miró con sorpresa y una sonrisa ladina. Oh, cielos, cómo lo amaba Tom. Cómo amaba sus gestos maliciosos y sardónicos.

Era su Slytherin favorito de todos los tiempos.

Igual que en la fantasía que había tenido los días pasados, Tom levantó las piernas de Dan hasta hacerse lugar entre ellas. Se arrastró de rodillas sobre la cama y, con la boca seca y la excitación en su punto máximo, usó una mano para colocar su erección en la entrada de Dan. Así, ante la mirada ardiente y casi incrédula de éste, lo penetró poco a poco con relativa facilidad. Dan cerró los ojos, gimoteó largamente y se arqueó contra Tom.

—Joder —dijeron los dos.

Tom, sobrepasado por el calor y la estrechez, casi se corre de nuevo en ese momento. Tuvo que quedarse inmóvil durante varios segundos para contenerse. Entonces, comenzó a moverse con fuerza y determinación, dándole todo a Dan, intentando compensar, abrazándolo apretado y sofocando sus gemidos y sollozos con besos dulces y apasionados.

Cuando Dan eyaculó entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose y suspirando el nombre de Tom, éste supo que no había vuelta atrás.

El Gryffindor que había en él había encontrado al Slytherin que le daba sentido y razón a su existir. 

* * *

 

—Las traen al revés, tío Tom —dijo Jaz mientras miraba con detenimiento a su tío y a su novio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y era evidente que no estaba contenta.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Dan mientras se miraba la camiseta que traía puesta.

—Pues claro —respondió Jaz poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tú eres Harry y mi tío es Draco. Deben cambiárselas.

—La sabiduría infantil ha hablado —dijo Tom dándole un codazo a Dan—. Así que regresemos al hotel y cambiemos de prendas.

Dan se rió alegremente.

—¡Claro que no! Estos colores me gustan más. Oye, Jaz, te compraré un souvenir grandote en la Disney Store si nos dejas quedarnos como estamos. Lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera? ¿De la Disney Store? —jadeó Jaz, abriendo los ojos como platos y mirando hacia el vistoso escaparate de dicha tienda—. ¿De veras, tío Dan?

—Oh, ¿así que ahora sí es tu tío? —preguntó Tom en un falso tono indignado. Todos a su alrededor rieron con ganas. Durante semanas, Jaz había estado negándose a decirle “tío” a Dan, principalmente porque no terminaba de asimilar la idea de que fuese su tío Tom el que tuviese al legendario Harry Potter como novio y no ella.

—Es la magia de Walt Disney haciendo milagros, supongo —se burló Dan sonriendo ampliamente.

Suspirando resignado, Tom se dejó arrastrar por Dan hacia la tienda. Estaban caminando tomados la mano entre montones de gente en pleno centro de Los Ángeles y pasando increíblemente desapercibidos. Quizá se debía a que finalmente Tom le había pescado el truco a Dan para vestirse y colocarse gorras que les sirvieran de camuflaje, o quizá era que… De pronto, el sonido de una cámara lo sobresaltó y mandó todo su análisis al diablo. Él, Dan, Chris, su esposa y las dos niñas, se giraron hacia donde había provenido el ruido.

—Paparazzi a la vista —dijo Chris y se rió fuerte, señalando a un hombre con una gran cámara profesional que estaba escondido detrás de un puesto de hot-dogs—. Chicos, creo que hasta aquí llegó el secreto de su noviazgo.

Tom, por toda respuesta, aferró a Dan de la cintura y le dio un beso en la oreja que provocó que el moreno se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

—Cariño, gírate de frente para que nos tomen una que le valga una buena paga al pobre hombre, ¿qué te parece?

—Aww, mi buen Tom —se burló Dan—, siempre pensando en los demás.

No obstante su ironía, hizo lo que Tom le pedía. Y así, ambos se colocaron de frente al paparazzo, quien, azorado e incrédulo ante su buena suerte, les tomó fotografías como loco, y más cuando Dan y Tom se abrieron las chaquetas y el hombre pudo apreciar las camisetas que los chicos estaban vistiendo.

Tom traía la roja con el escudo de Gryffindor y Dan, la verde con plata de Slytherin.

Entonces, orgulloso y feliz de tener a su lado al mejor novio del mundo, Tom abrazó a Dan y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca. No sólo el fotógrafo profesional enloqueció. Jaz soltó un grito y toda la gente a su alrededor se detuvo a mirar. Cuando se dieron cuenta de quiénes eran los integrantes de la pareja que estaban comiéndose la boca, unos aplaudieron, otros vitorearon y otros más se unieron al grito de asombro de Jaz.

Decenas de flashes relampaguearon a su alrededor y el fotógrafo tuvo que resignarse a que aquellas fotos estarían muy lejos de ser una exclusiva de su revista.

 

**Fin**


End file.
